glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Twohy
Vincent "Vince" Twohy is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Vincent was created by RiseAgainsT. ' Vincent was the first character introduced in the series, joining Glee club in A New Club. Throughout the episodes, he started a relationship with Rachel Wilson. However, their relationship came to a rocky end when Rachel began pressuring Vincent into having sex in Relationship Troubles. He is the male lead for the club, starting in Are We Ready?. Biography Vincent is the oldest son of a family with five kids. His mum and dad are very strict. They push their kids into doing well at school, which is why Vincent writes good grades constantly. They also encourage their kids to participate in extracurricular activities, which is why Vincent has been taking dancing lessons his whole life. He wants to join the glee-club to become a better singer, too. He secretly dreams of purchasing a career in the performing arts, but his parents, who want their kids to be academics, would be strictly against it, which is why he keeps those dreams to himself. Season One A New Club Vincent is seen walking into the school. He signs up for Glee Club, and is seen in Maths class. There, he talks to Martin Arcine about the auditions. Vincent auditions with ''Daylight. Jealousy Vincent watches Rachel and Meiko audition to New Directions. He sings in Jet Lag with Sonia and Brent. Vincent is seen discussing New Directions with Brent, and is last seen singing in Catch My Breath. Secrets Vincent is seen during Glee club practice, stopping a fight between Sonia and Rachel. He later reveals his secret: he lied to his parents about joining Glee Club. Vincent and Brent discuss Glee at lunch, and later sing Good Life to try and recruit more boys. They get Liam interested, and Vincent sings Secrets with Liam and Brent. Invitationals Vincent accepts Rachel's offer of becoming the leads at Invitationals, and they sing Love Is Easy together. Vincent is later seen performing Down with New Directions. At the event, he is upset at being disqualified and sings The Way It Ends. Last Member Vincent is seen giving his lines to Finley, not wanting to sing a Katy Perry song. He sings in Evacuate the Dancefloor. ''At the party, he is seen annoyed at Rachel kissing Liam, and talks to her, and gets kissed. He later starts a relationship with Rachel. The Mash-Ups Vincent and Rachel sing ''What Makes You Beautiful/You Da One in Glee. They later kiss, and Vincent tells her he loves her, but with no reply, leaving their relationship on hold. Queen Bey Vincent and Rachel's relationship is reunited when Rachel apologizes to him. Vincent is present during the New Directions meetings. Confusion Vincent, along with Rachel, give New Directions their assignment of trying to find out what's wrong with Brent. At the end of the episode, Vincent sings a solo in Change Your Life. Relationship Troubles Vincent is first seen talking to Rachel. He is invited to her house, which he happily accepts. However, when she reveals to him that she plans to have their first time, he gets a little skeptical. He is seen at the Glee meeting, and is annoyed that it's canceled for the week. He is later seen leaving the room, when Sonia and Rachel begin arguing. At Rachel's house, he informs her he isn't ready. When she gets angry at Vincent, he leaves. He sings Don't Speak, which becomes a duet between him and Rachel. He is last seen entering the auditorium. There he begins to sing Six Degrees of Separation, and as he does, he imagines Rachel. As the song continues, he also pictures Gabriella, Matthew, Finley and Jamie singing along with him. When the song comes to a close, he says he might dump Rachel. Coming Back Vincent breaks up with Rachel, as she is too controlling. He is then seen watching Matthew and Jed audition. Later, he holds a meeting for the boys of the club, and they sing Army Of Two. ''At the end of the episode, Vincent gets a solo in ''Right Now. Are We Ready? Vincent is seen during the first New Directions meeting, but does think they will win. Later, Mr. Arcine calls him back. He reveals to Vincent that they need a male lead, and that Vincent should be it. Vincent says he will think about it. He is seen throughout the New Directions meetings. Later, he agrees to the lead, and sings More, with New Directions as back-up. Mr. Arcine begins to worry about Jed, and Vincent talks to him. However, Vincent can't get anything out of Jed, and leaves. Before he does, he tells Jed that he can be whoever he wants to be in Glee club. The First Competition Vincent starts the episode off with a voiceover, stating that Rachel has started to flirt with other guys, to try to make him jealous. He is then seen prepping for the competition. Before the club gets on the bus, he is seen talking to Matthew and Brent, telling them that he is quite nervous for the competition. There, Rachel attempts to kiss him, but he leaves her. As the New Directions perform, Vincent gets a solo in Here's To Never Growing Up and Turn Up The Music. Later in the episode, he also gets a solo in Diamonds, the celebration song. Revenge is Sweet Vincent is seen in Glee club meetings, and is seen upset at the loss of some members. Later, he performs a solo in We R Who We R. ''Towards the end of the episode, Vincent confronts Rachel. He tells her that she has now changed, and it's stupid. Rachel retaliates by saying that she hates Vincent. Arrested Vincent is seen upset about Xander's arrest and also that some members think Rachel has a crush on Matthew. He is seen singing ''Tattoo, ''when the New Directions visit Xander. Relationships Rachel Wilson ''Main Article: Rachel-Vincent Relationship '''Start: Last Member (1x05) End: Coming Back (1x10) Songs Solos Season One: Daylight.PNG|Daylight (A New Club) BecauseOfYou.PNG|Because Of You (Last Member) More.jpg|More (Are We Ready?) Duets Season One: GoodLife.PNG|Good Life (Brent) (Secrets) Loveiseasy.PNG|Love Is Easy (Rachel) (Invitationals) WhatMakesYouBeautifulYouDaOne.PNG|What Makes You Beautiful/You Da One (Rachel) (The Mash-Ups) Dontspeak.jpg|Don't Speak (Rachel) (Relationship Troubles) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Vincent is the first character introduced. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters